Time and distance does not make you forget
by Good mass murderer
Summary: Ichigo cometió un error en el pasado, Rukia se fue de su lado y ahora 20 años después se vuelven a encontrar pero que pasa si ya estan casados?... el amor entre ellos aun perdurara... entren si quieren saber mas sobre esta rara historia
1. Prologo

El tiempo y la distancia no te hacen olvidar:

Prologo

_Era otoño de 1991 y las hojas de sakura empezaban a caer además el viento soplaba fuerte una chica menuda de cabello negro y ojos violáceos corría por las calles de Karakura seguida de un pelinaranjo de ojos miel, cuando doblo la esquina este aprovecho y la cogió de su brazo para detenerla, tenia que aclarar la situación _

– _Entiende, entre ella y yo no paso nada_− _aclaró,_ _no permitiría que se marchara de su lado, no ahora_

−_Así, ¿entonces que paso?, Dímelooo… ¿Cómo paso?, ¿como diablos se metió en tu cama? − dijo la pelinegra despectivamente, sentía mucho dolor, pero sobretodo rabia, no podía creer que el hombre que supuestamente la amaba terminaría haciéndole eso, _

− _¿he?, dimeee…−grito desesperada pues el solo miraba sus pies como si fuera los mas interesante en ese momento _

−_Lo sabia tu no eres distinto a los demas, tan solo dije que me iria y tu te fuistes y te acostastes con esa maldita que yo creí mi amiga− cada palabra le dolia por que sabia que era cierto, cuando se entero que esta se iba salio echando humo y fue a buscarla para que le de una explicacion pero tan solo le dijo que no sabia que hacer y que hablaria con su nii sama_

− _sabes para que vine hoy a verte...−el pelinaranjo estaba atento hasta el momento esa era la pregunta que mas rondaba por su mente si supuestamente ella se iria hoy por que estaba ahi _

− _Vine para decirte que no me iba a ir... Pelee con nii sama incluso sali de casa azotando la puerta− el ojimiel tan solo veia con frustracion la situacion era tan ironico ella venia para que esten juntos y felices pero el arruino todo almeterce a la cama con..._

−_Pedire perdon a mi nii sama y ten por seguro que me ire − dijo sacandolo de sus pensamientos_

−_Escúchame no sabía lo que había pasado sino hasta el dia siguiente que amaneci a su lado estaba ebrio y no sabía que paso...−le dijo mientras trataba de abrazarla ya que esta no se dejaba ahora mismo lo que sentía hacia el chico era asco y uno muy grande_

−_suéltame no te quiero ni siquiera sentir cerca mío−le dijo mientras las lagrimas que contenía empezaban a brotar de sus ojos _

−_yo no quiero que te alejes− Había cometido un error y lo aceptaba pero que ella se fuera de su lado nunca._

_La lluvia había comenzado a caer y el pelinaranja al igual que ella también lloro pero sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia._

−_si de verdad dices amarme déjame, no quiero estar en un lugar que me hace sentir tanto dolor− las lagrimas ya habían desaparecido de sus ojos, no quería doblegar su orgullo después de todo ella era Rukia Kuchiki_

−_Te amo y por eso no te suelto pero si eso es lo que quieres lo hare, no quiero que sufras ni mucho menos por mi culpa pero lleva esto siempre presente "Aunque pase el tiempo y la distancia que nos separe sea de aquí a la luna yo jamás dejare de amarte ni mucho menos olvidarte por que tu eres y siempre serás mi primer y único amor y cada vez que recuerdes lo que te hice también recuerda que Ichigo Kurosaki es un estúpido por no haber sabido valorarte y si quieres odiarme hazlo yo no soy nadie para decirte que no lo hagas…−_

−_ya basta no quiero oírte cada palabra hace que me sienta peor porque aunque lo dudes yo jamás te odiare y si me voy tan solo es para tratar de olvidarte pero no se silo logare− Ichigo por fin la soltó y la dejo libre ya que después de todo si la retenía por un poco más de tiempo tal vez ya no la dejaría._

_La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte y el tan solo se quedo ahí parado observando mientras la silueta de la chica desaparecía en la oscura noche era desgarrador el saber que esa era la última vez que vería_

YO: Olaaa! Soy nueva y este es mi primer fic por favor no sean tan malas conmigo sé que no será la gran cosa pero no es tan malo… Acepto cualquier cosa menos frutas podridas… Hasta luego y espero que les haya por lo menos gustado y si me calificarían del 1 al 10 cuál sería su puntaje?

INER: yo te pongo un 1 para que no te sientas mal…

YO: TT_TT no seas tan mala.

INER: Pero si dices que aceptas cualquier cosa ¬¬'

YO: Si pero por lo menos un 2 no me haría sentir tan mal

INER: Eres una maldita loca que no te sientes feliz con nada…

YO: La loca eres tu después de todo eres mi sub consiente: P

BYE Y DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS.


	2. El pasado siempre regresa

Olaaa! Primeramente disculpas por la tardanza y segundo, gracias, de verdad fue tan lindo leer sus Reviews no creí que iba a gustar tanto pero aun así me alegro saber que si… Me había dado cuenta de un pequeño error no había puesto Disclaimer por eso aquí les va y espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el otro pero eso si no me regañen en el caso que no les guste con quien están emparejados ahora después de 20 años.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO SON MIOS, SON DE TITE KUBO COMO YA SABRAN… PERO LA HISTORIA SI.**

**1 ACLARACION**

"_Flashback" _y "Redacción"

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**El pasado por más que quieras evitarlo… siempre regresa**_

Ichigo Kurosaki ahora ya de 39 años estaba manejando rumbo a la escuela de su hijo, que tenía 15 años. En ese momento el celular del pelinaranja sonó al ver la pantalla este solo atino a sonreír,

−Dime Senna ¿Que paso? – Así es Ichigo Kurosaki estaba casado con Senna una dulce mujer, pero a la vez fuerte pero como los tiempos pasan, ya no era la misma

−Amor, tu amiga, una tal Arisawa llamo y dijo que vendría a verte− dijo con la voz tan dulce de siempre − ¿Tatsuki? – se pregunto, su vieja amiga había estado por Corea, ella también fue una de las que se entero de su triste final con Kuchiki pero 1 año después se fue para seguir su sueño −así es mi amor, regresa pronto que seguro ya no demora en llegar−

−si Senna, ya voy cuídate por favor, no hagas mucho esfuerzo, Tú estado es delicado− dijo con suma preocupación, −lo hare, suenas como un esposo sobreprotector, además se cuidarme sola− pronuncio en son de burla− ok, hasta luego−

Ya habían pasado 20 años desde que perdió a su amigos, y al amor de su vida Rukia Kuchiki, por culpa de una idiotez (una imagen de la morena apareció en su mente) pero no podía quejarse de su actual situación, estaba casado con una hermosa mujer, gozaba de un buen empleo y además estaba orgulloso de su hijo

−_Oie Rukia – llamo a la menuda chica un poco sonrojado − ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la chica de orbes purpura y se sorprendió al notar su rostro – si tuvieras un hijo como lo llamarías− mas que sorprendida, se quedo pasmada Ichigo Kurosaki preguntando aquello, eso sí que valía oro −…− hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, la pelinegra esta recordando el nombre de una personaje de anime que de verdad le gusto – pues... lo llamaría…_

−AydouUuUu− Grito un pelinegro de ojos marrones, que venía corriendo hacia él − ¿Qué quieres Tȯji? – Pregunto, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro del chico –Kurisaki-kun no debería hacerle eso a Asano-san− opino tan dulce como siempre Namiko Cifer, hija de Ulquiorra Cifer y Orihime Inoue –Inoueeee-san, adorable y bella, gracias por defendermeeeee! −…−aléjate de ella pervertido− nuevamente Aydou tuvo que golpear al chico, este era igual a su padre con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran de color naranja al igual que su cabello− Cifer, ¿estás bien?_ –_Como siempre el chico lidiaba con lo mismo al iniciar y terminar las clases – si Kurosaki-kun – Oie Aydou ya vino tu padre− aviso Tȯji sobándose la nariz− dime que no vino con mi madre− pregunto a quien sea, pues al recordar que la última vez que vino su madre, esta lo llamaba bebito, niñito, hijito, y demás diminutivos que no le gustaban con las justas soportaba que su padre fuera a recogerlo, pero aun así eso lo humillaba− pues no Kurosaki-san – respondió Kensuke Kȯjima, Hijo de Mizuiro Kȯjima y Meiko Lee – Gracias al cielo− y con esas tres palabras fue a ver a su padre.

**Mientras tanto en Paris – Francia:**

−Mamá no quiero ir a un lugar que ni siquiera conozco−decía una chica de cabello negro con rayos color azul y ojos violeta –Lo siento pero Nii-sama va de viaje allí, y como siempre tu padre tiene que acompañarlo y está el no quiere sep0ararce de nosotras, no hagas mas berrinche y arregla tus cosas Ruka –** (N.A.: ¿Que "original" nombre no?)**

−pero mis amigas, mi… −dudo un momento, no sabía si decirle a su madre, era su confidente pero que tal si se lo decía a su padre, ese sería su fin− ¿tú qué? Hija− dijo sospechando ya de lo que se trataba –pueeees… mi novio− hablo tan despacio que ni siquiera una hormiga la oiría− ¿tú qué? , y esta vez habla claro por favor – exigió – MI NOVO, MADRE, MI NOVIO− gritó frustrada, dejándola sorprendida –jamás me contaste sobre eso, que paso con la confianza que me tenias – No es desconfianza de ti, bueno tal vez un poco, pensé que le contarías a mi padre y este a mi tío y mi tío a mi primo y ya sabes lo sobre protectores que son− Iba a decirle que amores se encuentran y rápido pero una fuerte y estruendosa voz la interrumpió – Rukiaaaaa! – retumbo el grito por toda la casa – por el amor a Kami-sama no grites así Renji−el pelirrojo entro azotando la puerta causando un alboroto− como es eso de que Kaien y tu se van a Karakura− dijo preocupado pues también él sabía lo que había pasado hace 20 años – Conoces a Nii-sama, el va abrir otra firma de abogados allá− aunque no estaba de acuerdo siempre apoyaba a su hermano – y por qué ahora, que no tienes miedo de encontrarlo – nunca habían hablado de él desde lo ocurrido y ahora tiempo después al incluirlo en el tema de conversación le causaba un pequeño alboroto en su estómago – porque lo tendría, todo fue su culpa además estoy segura de que también está casado− dijo, esto último lo pronuncio en un leve susurro lleno de tristeza –cof,cof− aquella tos fingida de su hija les dio a entender que no estaban solos− ¿se puede saber de quién están hablando?− pregunto curiosa− ¿Qué escondes mamá? – se preguntaba mentalmente− ¡Ah! pues es un antiguo amigo, el se molesto por que vine a Francia con tu padre y no le dije nada al respecto, desde ahí perdí comunicación con él… jajaja− mintió por las sospechas de su hija y termino riendo nerviosamente− fingiré creerte− comentó irónica

–As lo que quieras pero ahora te ordeno que alistes tus maletas−

−NO QUIERO IRME MADRE POR MILESIMA VEZ NO QUIERO− exagero Ruka −heredo tu temperamento −dijo en son de burla el pelirrojo y Rukia tan solo rio para sus adentros pues de alguna u otra manera eran iguales después de todo era su hija−YA BASTA− grito exasperada

− Aquí se acaba esta discusión nos vamos a Japón quieras o no−

−Pero…− quiso reclamar la chica –Pero nada, nos vamos y punto− declaró

Sin más que decir y con toda la frustración y rabia que sentía fue a alistar sus maletas, en cambio los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Renji habló

−En serio no tienes miedo−

−Ya te dije que no Renji− no le gustaba que se lo pregunte, aunque no lo admitiera estaba sumamente nerviosa – Ichigo Kurosaki es parte de mi pasado y yo Rukia Shiba, no volteo a verlo−dijo esta vez muy decidida aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba en Karakura

**To be ****continued****…**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente pido disculpa por la tardanza…**

**Además les doy un agradecimiento especial a: **

**Yackie gracias por poner mi historia en favoritos… eres increíble me siento honrada y SOOf también te agradezco tus palabras**

**Nos vemos bye**


	3. ¿Volvera?

**Ollaaa! De nuevo… feliz navidad espero que la hayan pasado bien… disculpen por la tardanza es que estaba ocupada por los exámenes del cole y no tuve tiempo pero como ya comenzaron las vacaciones espero tener mas tiempo de actualizar… Gracias por su reviews pero realmente estoy empezando a pensar que mi fic es horrible pero no importa seguiré escribiendo hasta el ultimo cap. :D **

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DEL MAGNIFICO ANIME BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**JAPON – KARAKURA**

**Casa Kurosaki:**

–Nunca supimos nada de ti**– **decía Tatsuki Arisawa, vieja amiga del pelinaranja **–**es como si hubiéramos roto todo lazo de amistad**–** pronuncio tristemente pues después de todo era verdad **–**es penoso vernos separado ahora **– **contesto Ichigo en el mismo tono que esta –pero cuéntame…– hizo una pausa no sabia que decir para romper el ambiente de tristeza –Supe que en Corea ganaste una especie de concurso – preguntó intrigado– pues no, después que me fui mi habilidades en Karate no eran tan buenas como allá así que tuve que entrenarme durante dos años mas y cuando me presente me dijeron que aun no era buena, no se el motivo por el que me lo dijeron pero decidí renunciar a eso y simplemente ingrese a la universidad y ahora con casi 40 años no me siento tan feliz con mi profesión– El ojimiel solo se dedicaba a escuchar con atención lo que su amiga relataba, como era posible de que le dijeran que no era lo suficiente buena si cuando se fue de Japón era excelente – y ahora a que te dedicas– siguió preguntando – es vergonzoso…– dudo en decirlo pues durante sus años de preparatoria siempre fue la chica atrevida, fuerte, soñadora, honesta y ahora era todo lo contrario…

_**1º Flashback **_

_Una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color estaba en el patio tomando un jugo tan tranquilamente hasta que…_

– _Tatsuki-chan! – Gritaba una pelirroja con mucha euforia– ¿Qué pasa Orihime? – Preguntó contagiada por la emoción de su mejor amiga Inoue Orihime –supiste que Don Kan__Ô__nji vendrá a la ciudad– dijo aun con mas emoción–…–Tatsuki quedo asombrada era por eso tanta emoción – HIMEEEEE– una chica de lentes y con cabello rojo venia corriendo tan desesperadamente con intenciones no muy sanas hacia la chica de grandes atributos – "Esa voz" – pensó la peliazul – ah?... Tatsuki-chan por que estas golpeando a Chizuro-chan – como siempre la ingenuidad de la muchacha era impresionante – Eres tan inocente Orihime– cualquiera con cuatro dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que esa enferma es lesbiana y que además quería estar con esta –Hime-chan eres una lindura cuando pones esa carita de an…– Tatsuki no soportaba oírla ni siquiera decir Ola así que decidió callarla con otra patada– no te soporto desearía estrangularte– bufó –No deberías ser tan exagerada Arisawa – se escucho una cuarta voz unirse a ellas– Kuchiki-san creí que no vendrías hoy– dijo alegremente Orihime– No es nada Sebastian no pudo traernos pero ya se desocupo así que aunque haya perdido las primeras horas por lo menos no las ultimas– contestó alegremente – KIAAA-CHAAAAN–" es mujer es una loca acaso quiere estar con todas del colegio" pensó Rukia – que tal Chizuro– contesto con una sonrisa de desagrado y esquivando su abrazo, esa chica era igual o peor que Keigo– Kuchiki creo que deberías decirle al idiota de Ichigo que estas aquí– dijo de repente la peliazul y se sintió un poco apenada por lo que dijo, no era novedad de que ellos dos eran algo mas que amigos pero aun así se sentía avergonzada por ello–Lo hare, mejor me voy, cuídense las veo en el salón– se despidió y se fue, Pero Tatsuki noto como el semblante de Orihime cambiaba de uno feliz a otro triste–Tu crees que duren– Pregunto Tatsuki, sabia la respuesta pero quería saber que opinaba su amiga – si, seguro esos dos se aman mucho, según se estuvieron juntos desde el Jardín de niños, se conocen demasiado bien, tu que crees Orihime– "Estúpida Chizuro" pensó Tatsuki, como se le ocurre decir todo eso y luego preguntarle si bien sabia que esta estaba enamorada de Ichigo – No lo se, solo se que Kurosaki-kun… –No pudo terminar de hablar pues las lagrimas brotaron de sus grisáceos ojos y para que no la vieran fue corriendo hasta el baño…_

_**Fin Del 1º Flashback**_

–Vamos dime– insistió el ojimiel –soy abogada y créeme mi jefe es un reverendo idiota, quiere que encubramos a los criminales y sabes que realmente eso no va conmigo pero tuve que hacerlo después de todo– suspiró frustrada, su vida no había sido lo que esperaba cuando tenia 17, a decir verdad, estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos había logrado sus sueños, pero lamentablemente esa era la triste realidad – Mira el lado bueno…– dijo Ichigo tratando de animarla – Así… ¿cual es? – Pregunto curiosa– Ni yo lo se – contesto de forma graciosa que hizo reír a ambos– ja ja ja… Ichigo…– dudo por un segundo en preguntarle acerca de Kuchiki y en ese momento el ambiente se volvió tenso tanto para ella como para el pues sabia que aunque estaba casado aun la seguía queriendo – Supe que adoptaste a una niña – soltó de golpe rompiendo el ambiente de tensión – ¿ah? ¿Quien te lo dijo? – Indagó sorprendida – Chad, el también se convirtió en padre adoptivo – Arisawa siguió quedando sorprendida –no lo sabia – Ichigo solo sonrió – yo si lo sabia – nuevamente rieron ante lo dicho por el pelinaranja– ¿y como se llama la adorable pequeña? – Hiyori y no es tan pequeña tiene 15 y tiene razón es "adorable"– comentó sarcástica– pues seguro, si tu la criaste– a Tatsuki le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo y lo golpeo en el hombro – auu! – Aulló de dolor – Asistirá a la preparatoria de Karakura – Kurosaki sonrió ante la idea de que su hijo valla a estudiar junto a la hija de su amiga– Estudiara con Aydou y espero que nos veamos mas seguido y recordemos los viejos tiempos, llamaríamos a Chad y nos reuniríamos… seria genial– mientras este hablaba Tatsuki se hacia la idea de volver a estar juntos, como dice Ichigo… "Como en los viejos tiempos" –los hijos de Mizuiro, Keigo, Uryu, Gin y Grimmijow también están que estudian ahí – empezó a relatar pues sabia eso gracias a que la amistad con Chad nunca fue rota a diferencia de los demás él lo apoyo hasta la ultima decisión que tomo – Pero siempre cuando los encuentro ellos solo me miran y siguen de largo como si nunca me hubieran conocido a excepción de Keigo el siempre me empieza a preguntar idioteces–continuo contando se sentía un poco triste pues el sabia la razón por el cual ninguno de ellos le hablaba, había cometido un error y lo sabia pero creía que eran muy duros con él – sabes por que te tratan así– interrumpió Tatsuki con severidad – si el problema tiene nombre y apellido– respondió resignado – Rukia Kuchiki– menciono sin querer el pelinaranja, aquellas dos palabras conjugadas aun guardaban un gran significado para él era el nombre de su primer amor y aunque estuviera casado con Senna había ocasiones que su recuerdo se anteponía a su actual vida– hablando de ella sabes que regresara a Karakura junto a Byakuya– le dijo tan de repente que Ichigo no pudo ni siquiera decir algo, solo por su mente paso una interrogante ¿Por qué? Si antes que se fueran el le juro que jamás volverían…

_**2º Flashback **_

– _Por favor Rukia necesito hablar contigo – gritaba desesperado había llegado a tiempo su vuelo todavía no salía esperaba que si le explicaba las cosas ella comprendería –Rukia adelántate –se escucho la voz de Byakuya, la muchacha asintió con la cabeza agacha y se fue –Byakuya necesito hablar con ella –trato de correr para alcanzarla pero el pelinegro se lo impidió –Aléjate de mi herma Kurosaki– articulo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, su mirada fría y si expresión que solía tener fue remplazado por una de odio y se le agregaba otro sentimiento; repugnancia – es que no lo entiendes fue solo un error y quiero explicarlo, déjame aunque sea verla– suplicó, por ella haría eso y mas pero no la dejaría ir eso si que no – Es que no lo entiendes, ella te ama aunque le hallas echo tal atrocidad y si te ve ahora le va a doler – esas palabras lo golpearon tan fuerte que comparado con los otros que recibía de parte de su padre, buscapleitos o incluso ella misma ,ni siquiera dolían– entonces dile que se quede aunque ella no me vea yo lo hare todos los días– aunque estaba furioso y tenia unas ganas de agarrarlo a golpes ahí mismo sentía lastima por el, era penoso ver a Ichigo Kurosaki en esa situación pero ya no había marcha atrás– Eres un caso perdido, NUNCA VOLVEREMOS entiende eso – pronuncio sin mirarlo, cogió sus maletas y se marcho _

_ULTIMO LLAMADO A LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 115 CON DESTINO A FRANCIA POR FAVOR ABORDAR EL AVION_

_Él se quedo inmóvil, solo viendo como se le era arrebatada su felicidad_

_**Fin Del 2º Flashback**_

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Senna los despertó –Arisawa-san, una chica llamada Hiyori la llama al teléfono–informo como siempre alegre, por su parte Tatsuki quedo sorprendida como consiguió el teléfono de la casa de Ichigo pero algo mucho mas importante se cruzaba por su mente ahora la reacción de este tenia miedo que cometa alguna idiotez así que mejor decidió decírselo directamente– Voy ahora mismo,… Ichigo no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, – habló seria, tanto que se quedo pensando hasta que la voz de su esposa lo despertó una vez mas– A que se refiere– pregunto un tanto inquieta– ¿Qué? – pregunto confuso eso si que lo sorprendió mas de lo esperado– a que se refiere con que hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir– insistió parecía que su esposo estaba distraído por algo– ah... eso– respondió saliendo del trance pero no sabia que decirle a su esposa, esta sabia que había tenido una novia y que no habían terminado bien pero nunca le conto lo que realmente sentía– si, Ichigo, eso a que se refiere– nunca había desconfiado de el pero por que demoraba en contestarle– es que con Tatsuki estuvimos hablando sobre nuestra época de preparatoria y recordamos por que había peleado con mis antiguos amigo y ahora ella piensa que me voy a ir a buscarlos– esa mentira sonó muy convincente o eso esperaba– y piensas hacerlo– pregunto con el tono de una esposa preocupada– ¿que cosa?, ¿buscarlos?, para nada amor, no volteare al pasado, solo veré el futuro que me espera…–al pronunciar aquellas palabras recordó a la pelinegra Kuchiki

_**3º Flashback **_

_Esa tarde era hermosa, el rio y el sol hacían una combinación perfecta parecía sacado de un cuadro o algo parecido, después de salir del colegio Ichigo y Rukia decidieron salir a caminar y se encontraron con aquella bella imagen__**, **__todo era silencio disfrutando cada instante hasta que al pelinaranja empezó a picarle el zancudo de la duda y como no iba a quedarse con la picazón decidió preguntarle– Rukia, alguna vez te imaginaste como seria tu vida si Byakuya no te hubiera encontrado – "Este hombre es un experto en romper ambientes de tranquilidad" pensó –Tal vez estuviera en otro país siendo explotada sexualmente o si hubiera escapado y en este momento estaría mendigando por las calles –contesto secamente no quería recordar todo lo que había sufrido con solo 2 años de edad, pero para su alivio ahora estaba muy alejada de aquellas personas –que se yo no quiero recordar por eso siempre dijo No voltees al pasado, solo mira el futuro que te espera y nunca se me vino a la mente que me hubiera pasado hasta hoy que me lo preguntas y te agradecería que no lo vuelvas hacer –Finalizo con un todo tan frio que el pelinaranja prefirió quedarse callado_

_**Fin Del 3º Flashback**_

− Ichigo! − llamo por tercera vez a su esposo y por fin reacciono− ¿que paso? – debía dejar esa estúpida manía de recordar cada cosa respecto a la morocha− Arisawa-san acaba de despedirse y dijo que traerá a Hiyori-chan para que Aydou valla con ella, como no conoce a nadie− le informó más mientras lo hacia vio que su esposo tenia la mirada perdida pero decidió ignorarlo "Que será lo que tiene en mente" pensó…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Explication de**** Flashback**__

_**1º Flashback **_

_**Todas e Ichigo tienen 16 años **_

_**2º Flashback **_

_**Byakuya tiene 22**_

_**Rukia e Ichigo 18**_

_**3º Flashback **_

_**Ambos tienen 14**_


	4. Mudanza

**Olaaaaaaa... Comunidad de fanfiction después de tiempo voy a continuar con esta fic, más bien mil disculpas por dejarlo por casi un año pero es que fue uno muy ajetreado, fue mi último año en la secundaria y como aquí en mi País después de ello viene la Universidad, ya se imaginaran que me espera, también gracias por los review pasados, siempre me animan a seguir, sin más solo me queda aclarar que BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES SON DE TITE KUBO...**

Capitulo 3:

Mudanza

Después de la discusión qué tuvo con su madre se fue a su habitación sin decir más pues la conocía, al igual que ella era muy terca y bien había que no ganaría, se sentía triste, claro y como no estarlo si se mudaría a un lugar completamente nuevo, casi desconocido para ella tendría que tratar de hacer nuevos amigos aunque su primo también la acompañaría pero a quien engaña eso era casi lo mismo que ir con una roca estaría sola todo el tiempo de seguro y peor aún se alejaría de la persona que estaba empezando a amar

–Hija, puedo pasar– escucho la voz de su madre pero la ignoro, no le apetecía hablar con su ella en ese momento

–Lo lamento mucho, se lo difícil que es para ti separarte de todo esto– trato de consolar Rukia entrando a la habitación, después de toda ya había pasado por eso

–no madre, tú no sabes nada, no comprendes por lo que estoy pasando, dejar a mis amigos, la persona a la que quiero y a una vida que ya tengo aquí– le grito sintiéndose incomprendida pero Rukia vio claramente el dolor en los ojos de su hija y recordó que ella se sintió de la misma forma cuando su hermano le pidió que mudarse a Paris, después del incidente en Karakura, al principio cuando llego se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciese a ese lugar pero con el tiempo conoció a Kaien, se enamoro por así decirlo, estudio, trabajo, tuvo a Ruka, tal vez no obtuvo la completa felicidad pero no se quejo ni se quejaba de su vida aunque cuando se ponía nostálgica y recordaba todo aquello que la marco era muy duro y le dolía incluso ahora después de veinte años

–Claro que lo sé, al igual que tu deje a mis amigos mi primer amor y una vida que hubiera sido grandiosa– la ojivioleta había explotado al fin, las palabras de su hija eran muy egoístas, ella no era la única afectada con la mudanza sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero las reprimió, prometió nunca volver a llorar por ello, Ruka al darse cuenta sintió un gran enojo

–¿Así que eso es? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? abandonarnos, a Papa y a mí para Largarte "con tu primer amor"– grito imitando la voz de su madre

–¿entonces qué esperas? LARGA...– el sonido de una mano estrellándose contra algo se escucho en la habitación, Rukia había abofeteado a su hija

–Mide tus palabras Ruka, yo amo a tu padre y no quiero volver a Karakura, si no fuera porque tu tío se empeño en abrir una firma allí yo nunca hubiera pensado en volver, el pasado no se mira solo el futuro que te espera ahora tu padre es al único a quien amo– su voz se escucho inaudible al decir lo ultimo pues muy dentro de ella sabía que eso no era verdad, por otro lado Ruka sentía pena de su madre, nunca la había visto tan alterada de verdad lo que sea que le haya paso si había sido algo muy fuerte

–No quiero...– pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir, que no quería, acaso era convertirse en una mujer que se conformo con la tranquilidad de un buen trabajo, un buen marido, una buena familia, en vez de vivir felizmente haciendo lo que quería, casada con el hombre que ama, y sobre todo sentir esa enorme alegría de ver a tus hijos crecer mientras a lado está la persona que sabes que te va a acompañar aquí y en el mas allá

–Lo último que diré es que aunque Karakura parezca un pueblo desolado, dale una oportunidad, solo una, después sí quieres yo misma hablo con tu padre para que vuelvas a Francia– le propuso Rukia como último intento en convencerla y milagrosamente acepto

–Pero con una condición

–¿Cual es?– preguntó confundida la morena mayor

–Tienes que contarme lo que te pasó, y tal vez... no sea ahora mismo... pero quiero que me lo digas, así tal vez comprenda mejor tus sentimiento, además disculpa por lo de antes, no quería gritarte de esa manera– se disculpo, realmente lo sentía.

Rukia fue a darle un abrazo y le susurro _"todo a su tiempo, algún día sabrás toda la verdad" _finalmente le dio un beso en su mejilla, la cual estaba roja por la cachetada dada por esta, una sonrisa sincera y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL DESPACHO DE BYAKUYA<strong>

–Por favor Kucchiki-san, déjeme ir con ustedes– suplicaba Renji

–Abarai, déjate de estupideces, es obvio que tienes que ir, eres uno de los mejores abogados, y sobre todo uno de los mejores amigos de Rukia, claro que tienes que ir ¿verdad Byakuya?– pregunto un tipo de cabello negro azulado y ojos del mismo color

– ¬¬, si claro ahora se pueden retirar los dos, tengo que ordenar estas cosas antes de irnos, y si no fuera por ti– dijo señalando a Kaien (seguro y a se habrán dado cuenta de quién es? ¬¬)

–no estuviera en esta situación, tú fuiste el de la brillante idea– en ese momento el aludido sintió una mirada penetrante detrás de él y al voltear vio a Abarai con una mirada sádica, preguntándose de inmediato

–¿y ahora que hice?

–Nada... de seguro que Renji quería conquistar a alguna chica y ahora le arruinaste el plan– dijo Byakuya en tono indiferente y mirando al pelirrojo para que se contralara, Kaien, era un buen tipo pero no sabía nada acerca del pasado de su esposa, por eso cuando tuvo la idea de expandir la firma, su cuñadito, eligió al azar ese lugar y por mas escusas que le puso, este era tan obstinado como su hermana, así que terminaron, por aceptar su idea

–Así que te la tenías bien guardada esa, ¿no? Abarai– este solo le dedico una sonrisa falsa y salió, seguido del pelinegro, que seguía fastidiándolo, una vez fuera esos dos, Byakuya solo un largo suspiro girando su silla para sí poder mirar el paisaje de la ciudad, alborotada todo lo contrario a Karakura _"solo espero que Kurosaki, se halla mudado o se halla muerto" _Pensó con la misma rabia de hace veinte años.

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA CASA DE LOS SHIBA<strong>

–Regrese!– anuncio Kaien esperando ser recibido como siempre, pero esta vez cuando llego no se escuchaba ningún ruido y eso le preocupo, busco en la cocina, en el comedor, en la sala, en las habitaciones, el cuarto de lavado e incluso en los dos baños pero no las encontró, sentía como su corazón se estrujaba ellas eran su mundo _"que voy a hacer ahora" _pensó angustiado, en eso se escucho las risas de dos personas seguidas de un portazo, fue corriendo hacía la entrada y ahí las vio a las mujeres que alumbraban su día a día cuando las tubo cerca las abrazo beso a Ruka en la frente y a Rukia en los labios, esta al sentir el contacto solo quedo sorprendía y respondió torpemente mientras que su hija miraba con cara de felicidad y asco, después a de todo ver a tus padres besándose, no es nada lindo (lo dijo enserio .)

–Cof, cof, estoy aquí– interrumpió la menor –guarden esas cosas para cuando estén solos, papá

–Lo siento pero cuando llegue y no las vi me asuste, pensé que algo les había pasado

–Por favor Ruka no le reclames, si se preocupa es porque nos quiere ¿verdad amor?– preguntó, estaba segura que él la amaba después de todo ese tiempo, el no había cambiado en nada, era cariñoso, atento, la comprendía era el hombre perfecto

–Por su puesto ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida– comento mientras abrazaba a ambas –ya alistaron sus maletas, viajamos hoy mismo a las 8 pm– advirtió Kaien, las dos mujeres se dieron una mirada cómplice

–Te quiero proponer algo papá– comenzó a hablar Ruka

–¿Dime?

–Ponte en mi lugar por un momento–

–Muy bien– dijo, pero no sabía a lo que se refería

–¿Cómo te sentirías si te mudaras a algún lugar que no conozcas, amor? – esta vez Rukia fue la que hablo

–Ya sé lo que quieres– contestó intuyendo la propuesta –pero no, no te dejaremos sola en Francia

–A eso no me refiero, papá– lo interrumpió

–¿Entonces?– preguntó confundido

–lo que quiero decir es que, si en un mes no me acostumbro, me regreso con Shinyorou– contestó aclarando sus dudas –por favor, ya hables con Shinyorou y Byakuya-san están totalmente de acuerdo

–No estoy seguro– hablo serio, dos adolescentes de 16 años viviendo solos

–Dale la oportunidad, además creo que si se acostumbrará– Rukia estaba ayudando a su hija, pero estaba segura que ese trato se desasiera apenas tenga amigos, y con lo amigables que eran allí estaba segura que en menos de una semana estaría rodeada por ellos, ella era claro ejemplo, cuando se cambio de casa de Osaka a Karakura pensó que estaría sola pero resulto ser todo lo contrario

–Mamá, de qué lado estás– reclamó Ruka

–Del de ninguno– aseguro –solo creo que tendrás amigos muy rápido, y por eso te acostumbraras más rápido – explico

–Pues lo dudo

–Yo no lo dudo– expreso su opinión Kaien –es mas estoy tan seguro, que acepto tu trato

–¿de verdad? – pregunto sin creerlo

–Pues si– dijo no tan convencido –ahora, demos por concluida esta discusión, y vámonos al aeropuerto que se nos hace tarde ¿ya alistaron sus cosas?– preguntó

–Si papá– contestó Ruka con un poco de emoción

–Si mi amor– contestó Rukia sin ningún ánimo, ya que al contrario de su hija, ella no podría regresar y estar allí seria un peligro constante ¿peligro de que? De encontrarse al culpable de todas sus desgracias, Ichigo Kurosaki, y para empeorar las cosas su esposo no sabía de su existencia además si lo hacía pensaría que ella le mintió y no le creería ninguna explicación

–Al parecer Ruka no es la única que no quiere viajar a Karakura– dijo Kaien tomándola de la cintura

–así es, me da tristeza dejar todos nuestros recuerdos en esta casa– respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica, y al ver este gesto en su esposa, Kaien la abrazo y por ultimo le dio un beso suave, dulce, que expresaba que el también la comprendía

–Crearemos nuevos y mejores recuerdos JUNTOS te lo prometo– eso animo a Rukia, esta vez sonrió de alegría, a lado de ese maravilloso hombre no le importaría si Ichigo estuviera ahí porque no caería de nuevo ante esos sentimientos los cuales habían vuelto o tal vez ¿nunca se habrían ido? No importaba _él_ era su futuro ahora

–¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Ruka un poco fastidiada –están muy melosos hoy día– agrego pícaramente –ya les dije pueden hacer eso cuando estén solos

–sí, eso será mejor– contesto Rukia

–tienes razón, pues creo que es hora de irnos ¿Qué esperamos?

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL AEROPUERTO<strong>

–¿por que tardaron tanto?– Pregunto Renji visiblemente enojado

–tuvimos un asunto familiar que tratar tío Renji– contesto una Ruka muy feliz

–¿y a ti?¿qué mosca te pico? – Pregunto nuevamente Renji –si no recuerdo mal, estabas echado humo porque no querías viajar

–pues ya no– respondió Ruka sacándole la lengua aunque Renji era mayor, esta le tenía mucha confianza pues lo consideraba como un buen amigo de la familia y de ella

–Ruka- chan que clase de comportamiento es ese– reprendió Byakuya ya que no le gustaba que su sobrina actuara de esa forma

–Gomen-ne Byakuya-san Abarai-san– se disculpo rápidamente pues ya conocía el carácter estricto de su Tío –¿y Shinyorou?– preguntó ya que no lo veía por ningún lado

–Fue al baño, ya regre…- ya regresé– interrumpió el aludido a su padre

–Muy bien estamos todos– Hablo Byakuya verificando lo que dijo

**_PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 723 CON DESTINO A JAPON_**

**_POR FAVOR ABORDAR EL AVIÓN_**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar un review por favor y si tienes sugerencias también háganmelo saber sin más que decir me despido<strong>

**SALU2 **


	5. Cruel Destino

**Ola otra vez estoy aquí y para variar actualice más pronto de lo que creí gracias por el Review Kawai-Maria y sin más que decir excepto que BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, los dejo con la continuación de este Fic**

Capítulo 4

Cruel Destino

_Flashback_

_"–Esto es un gran error– gritaba Kaien estaba furioso, tenía una reunión en 5 horas y estaba perdido en una ciudad extraña_

–_lo sentimos señor, tiene razón, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para devolverle el boleto– se disculpó la señorita de la ventanilla pero aun así este estaba desesperado si su cuñado se enteraba que no había asistido, no quería ni imaginar lo que haría_

–_Moshi-Moshi– contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea_

–_Habla Kaien, avísale a Kisuke que no podré ir a la reunión– le dijo a la secretaria del supervisor de la firma en Tokio_

–_ok, pero no va reaccionar muy bien que digamos– respondió la mujer de forma burlesca_

–_¿Y crees que no lo es?– contestó fastidiado –solo avísale si, Adiós– colgó la llamada_

_"y que se supone que haga ahora" pensó había viajado a Japón para reuniese con los representantes de cada firma y de esa forma observar el crecimiento de otras ciudades para así poder abrir una nueva ahora por su culpa no podrían ponerse de acuerdo_

–_Shiba Kaien– escuchó su nombre_

–_¿Arreglaron la situación?– preguntó casi desesperado_

–_sí, su boleto será repuesto para el día de mañana a las cinco pm.– le respondió _

–_en serio, y que hago ahora, no conozco a nadie aquí, ni siquiera sabía que existirá este sitio– gritó pero tenía razón otras veces cuando venía a Japón nunca había oído hablar de... –¿Cómo se llama este lugar?– preguntó_

–_estamos en la nueva Karakura, antes era un pueblo muy pequeño pero hace algunos años ha crecido mucho, contamos con el respaldo de muchas empresas e incluso nuestro espacio geográfico se ha expandido– contestó "tal vez este viaje no fue en vano" se dijo así mismo _

–_Me podría dar un mapa de la ciudad para poder ubicarme o algo que le den a los turistas, por favor– Pidió amablemente_

–_Por supuesto, aquí tiene– dijo entregándole un mapa de la ciudad, con distintos puntos en donde podría ubicar hospitales, restaurantes, farmacias, escuelas, plazas, hoteles, autoservicios, centros comerciales, todo, si antes eso era un pueblo ahora no lo parecía en absoluto _

–_Gracias– _

_End Flashback _

–Así fue como llegue– contaba Kaien a unos muy sorprendidos Byakuya y Renji

–¿Porque cuando presentaste la idea, no me dijiste que habías llegado aquí por error?– preguntó un tanto molesto Byakuya, pues él no sabía de aquellas condiciones

–ahora que lo dices, ¿porque te opusiste?–

–porque cuando vivíamos aquí este era un pueblo, solo había un hospital, dos escuelas y ningún centro comercial– contestó Renji aun molesto por viajar y tal vez encontrase con Kurosaki aunque _"si esto ahora es una ciudad e incluso el espacio ha aumentado había menos posibilidades de encontrarlo"_ pensaron Byakuya y Renji por otro lado Rukia se encontraba en el baño expulsando los chocolates que hace cinco minutos había ingerido, los nervios de encontrar a Ichigo se habían apoderado de ella añadiendo la turbulencia más el hecho de que no ingería otra comida que no sean dulces...

**PASAJEROS SI VEN POR LA VENTANA VERAN A LA NUEVA KARAKURA ESSTO HACE UN TIEMPO FUE UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO PERO GRACIAS AL TRABAJO Y ESFUERZO DE SUS POBLADORES APOYADOS DE ALGUNAS EMPRESAS PUEDEN VER AHORA A LA CIUDAD DE KARAKURA**

–¿Ciudad?– se preguntó Rukia cuando salió del baño llamando la atención de los antes mencionados

–¿Por Dios Mamá que te pasó?– pregunto asustada Ruka

–¿Te sientes bien?– preguntó Kaien

–te vez como si un auto hubiera pasado encima tuyo y creo que puso reversa– bromeo el pelirrojo pero sabía bien el porqué del estado de su amiga el estaba en igual estado, su estómago ya hace mucho le pedía regresar su delicioso sushi, pero como buen "macho" se lo aguanto

–deberías sentarte, falta poco para aterrizar– dijo Byakuya seriamente, estaba enojado, furioso a decir verdad, como su hermana podía comportarse de esa forma tan solo porque había una posibilidad, que hace pocos momentos se había reducido, de encontrar a Kurosaki

–Kucchiki-san tiene razón Rukia cuando lleguemos, veremos un hospital por que te vez muy mal en serio– le aconsejo Renji, por su parte Rukia solo obedeció.

RUKIA POV

El tono frio de Nii-sama, es porque se dio cuenta de que me estoy muriendo de nervios, tal vez piensa que no quiero volver a ver a Ichigo, en parte tiene razón y en parte no, deseo saber que paso con él, como está, si sigue solo o está casado, si me extraña, eso suena muy estúpido, yo soy la única que lo sigue amando, y no puedo creer que estuve ocultando este sentimiento por veinte años, será mejor que me controle porque si no Kaien se dará cuenta de que algo pasa

KAIEN POV

¿Hospital? cuando estuve aquí me encontré con un médico, era extraño, tenía el cabello ¿naranja? ¿Creo?

_Flashback_

_Había rentado un auto, después de todo necesitaba algo en que transportarme, tome el mapa y por accidente choque –auch– chillé de dolor_

–_Eres ciego o que– gritó un hombre saliendo del auto_

–_Tranquilo, solo me distraje, no es para tanto hombre– trate de tranquilizarlo primero, ya me había encontrado con este tipo de situaciones y lo principal era mantener la calma_

–_Lo lamento, creo que también tuve un poco de culpa– se disculpo_

–_Soy Shiba Kaien– me presenté, estirando la mono e forma de saludo esperando que el también hiciera lo mismo_

–_Kurosaki– empezó a presentarse también estirando su mano –Ichigo Kurosaki– termino su presentación estrechado su mano_

–_Shiba tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?– pregunto Kurosaki_

–_No, como lo supiste– pregunte intrigado porque después de todo la ciudad era grande, no creo que todos se conocieran _

–_Puedo preguntar tu edad– indago_

–_me hace sentir viejo pero tengo cuarenta– le conteste, no estaba orgulloso pero era la verdad_

–_Vez yo tengo treinta y nueve, somos contemporáneos y si fueras de aquí ya te hubiera reconocido además no andarías tan perdido– sonrió con auto suficiencia, era un poco irritante, que se creía_

–_Excelente deducción, no eres detective o algo así– pregunte también con burla, cosa que por lo visto a él no le gusto_

–_Soy Médico, y actualmente dirijo la Clínica Kurosaki, la cual es de mi propiedad– y ahi estaba nuevamente esa estúpida sonrisa_

–_qué bueno, yo soy abogado y trabajo para una importante firma, incluso soy la mano derecha del jefe– imite su sonrisa_

–_te invito un trago para ir por la paz– le propuse_

–_Está bien–_

_Después de eso me enseño un lugar bastante amplio de iluminación mínima, una mujer se encontraba cantando en el escenario, era hermosa, su cabello largo hasta su media espalda de color negro sus ojos del mismo color y ese vestido rojo que hacían resaltar sus curvas, era realmente hermosa_

–_Su nombre es Miyako Ishida– me contó Ichigo que de seguro vio mi cara de idiota_

–_Es muy hermosa, lástima que estoy casado– conté recordando Rukia, ella también era muy hermosa, con esos ojos entre violetas y azules que nunca se cansaría de ver_

–_Si, a esta edad ¿ya no podemos hacer lo de antes no?– me pregunto e son de burla_

–_si, tienes razón, recuerdo que las chicas me perseguían por todos lados en la secundaria y después en la preparatoria, era todo un caso– le conté recordando todo – ¿y tú?– le pregunte, después de todo tenia pinta de haber sido todo un mujeriego _

–_Solo hubo tres mujeres en mi vida–contó mientras le daba vuelta a su copa de whisky_

–_No te creo– dije sorprendido_

–_pues si–dijo secamente_

–_Vamos hombre desahógate– le dije pero por otra parte quería escuchar su historia, que mujer hizo que este hombre este como está ahora_

–_La primera mujer a la que ame y seguiré amando– dijo un tanto nostálgico _

–_fue mi amiga desde los diez años– pude ver un sonrisa triste en su rostro –siempre supe que la amaba era diferente a las demás niñas, sus ojos– miro a la nada y levanto sus manos que se encontraban apoyada en la barra era como si de verdad ella estuviera ahí para él _

–_Su sonrisa– pronuncio a la vez que el sonreía, este tipo estaba un poco loco pero sentía un poco de lastima por él _

–_Todo, su personalidad, su historia, el enigma que era ella–_

–_Wau, se ve que te dejo loco por ella_

–_eres un extraño y si te cuento esto es por esa misma razón, si mi esposa se enterara que aun amo a mi primer amor, estoy seguro que le da un ataque de depresión y con su enfermedad estoy seguro que moriría_

–_sí, pero ya saben lo que dicen_

–_El primer amor no se olvida... -solo se aprende a vivir sin el– término lo que iba a decir (N.A.: Esto lo encontré e un fic. realmente no recuerdo cual pero creo que le va muy bien a la situación, realmente pido disculpa a la autora original de esta frase)_

–_Exacto_

–_¿Cuál es la segunda mujer?– pregunte aún más intrigado, su historia realmente era sacado de una novela dramática _

–_Pues es la mujer que arruino mi vida– la sonrisa que había tenido, se le borro completamente adoptando una expresión seria y de tristeza_

–_Cuando me entere que mi peque– empezó a narrar pero seguro vio en mi rostro una interrogante porque se detuvo_

–_Así era como le decía "peque"– yo seguía con la misma cara_

–_Para su edad, su talla no coincidía– me explico y nuevamente vi como el evocaba a la mujer e su pensamientos_

–_ahora te comprendo, sigue contándome– _

–_Pues como te dije cuando me entere que mi peque se iría del país por negocios de su estirado primo, me puse furioso, creí que ella prefería irse que quedarse con migo, que equivocado que estaba– hizo una pausa para beber su whisky _

–_tenia, no tengo un amigo que es un total pervertido, su nombre es Keigo, el me llevo a un bar pero me había ocultado el hecho que una de nuestras amigas estuvieran ahí– _

–_Las cervezas, el cigarro, te confundieron y te fuiste con ella– no lo deje terminar pues se veía ya muy triste y según yo ningún hombre debe llorar por ninguna mujer_

–_Sí, y lo peor es que al día siguiente ella llegó y me encontró, el resto es historia– dijo riendo sarcásticamente para él "pobre hombre" pensé, sufrir tanto por amor_

–_y tu abogado Shiba– me preguntó desinteresado_

–_pues yo estuve involucrados con muchas mujeres, pero cuando conocí a mi esposa todo cambio, aunque ella era también diferente, parecía que había perdido toda la fe en el amor, primero me propuse ser su amigo y ganarme su confianza, cuando lo logré me entere que un desgraciado la había engañado, y con saber eso me prometí a mí mismo jamás verla triste y protegerla de cualquier idiota y si darme cuenta la empecé a querer y me di cuenta que ya no quería ser un simple amigo, poco a poco ella también vio lo mismo en mi ¿creo?– añadí algo de sarcasmo para no hacer aburrido el relato –nos hicimos novios, dos años después nos casamos, cuando le propuse matrimonio al principio no quiso pero a la media noche, llegó a mi departamento diciéndome, que si aceptaba, "me das mi anillo" me pidió , fue la primera vez que vi en ella una felicidad completa y también me alegre_

–_Que buena esa, por lo menos eres feliz– dijo irónico_

–_¿Y la tercera mujer?– pregunte, me estaba olvidando_

–_pues la tercera mujer, es dulce, tierna, una ángel caído del cielo y si no llegó antes de las doce, todo eso desaparecerá, así que mejor me voy– me respondió, levantándose para irse, imite su acción y cuando estaba a punto de salir del local, le di un último vistazo a aquella mujer, Miyako como dijo Ichigo, me sorprendí cuando ella me la respondió añadiendo una sonrisa_

–_Tiene veintiséis años, no te hagas ilusiones– dijo con esa estúpida mueca de auto suficiencia_

_End Flashback_

Desgraciado, que será de su vida después de eso ya no lo volví a ver

RUKIA POV

El avión ya había aterrizado estábamos caminando hasta la salida cuando sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, la vista se me empezaba a nublar

–Mamá que te ocurre– preguntó mi hija otra vez preocupada

–No pasa nada, solo un pequeño mareo– conteste no quería que ella pensara que soy débil

–Pues sigo con la misma idea de que valla a un Hospital– me aconsejo Renji

–Abarai tiene razón Rukia, justo recordé que cuando llegué aquí por error, conocí a un médico trabaja en la Clínica Kurosaki... su nombre Ichigo, él es el propietario– nuevamente sentí el escalofrió, pero con más intensidad, Kaien acababa de mencionar el nombre Ichigo, como rayos es que lo conocía, me empezó a faltar el oxígeno, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones ni a mi cerebro por último se me nublo la vista después de eso no sé qué paso

**To be Continued**

**Como verán Kaien e Ichigo se conocieron ya hace mucho... creo que el capítulo se volvió algo tedioso pero es importante para después, se habrán dado cuenta también que Senna está enferma no diré de que... wuajajaja también está el hecho de que ahora irán a Ishida's Hospital donde trabaja Uryu un amigo muy cercano de Ichigo para más información leer el siguiente capitulo **

**AH! y no olviden dejar su review **

**Byebye**


	6. Mas cerca de Ti

_**Time and distance does not make you forget**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**"Mas cerca de Ti"**_

* * *

><p>No podía recordar nada, sus ojos viajaron alrededor de la habitación, todo era blanco, seguro estaba en un hospital se levantó lentamente y un gran mareo la azoto. Entonces ahí recordó Kaien había mencionado el nombre de Ichigo, como rayos, el sabia de su existencia, si ni siquiera lo había mencionado en todos esos años que llevaban casados.<p>

─ Maldición─

─Veo que ya despertaste Kuchiki-san─

Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años entro a la habitación, era el medico…

─Ayer por la tarde tu nii-sama fue a su hotel junto con Tu esposo y tu hija─ hablo normalmente mientras que en la mente de Rukia, le parecía raro que ese hombre le hablara con tanta confianza, como si la conociera y al parecer el hombre se dio cuenta de ello

─Veo que no me reconoces─

─es que acaso debería─ pregunto aún más confundida

─Pues creo que si─ dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo que ella no pudo reconocer pero después de unos segundos vio que eran unos lentes sin armazón, se las coloco, entonces se dio cuenta de quién era ese hombre que estaba parado allí

─ ¿Ishida? ─ contesto dudosa

─Exacto ese soy yo─ dijo alegremente

─No lo puedo creer─

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día para Ichigo el cual estaba llevando a dos adolescentes uno muy parecido a él y la otra una rubia con dos coletas y en ese momento estaba soportando un extraño debate sobre la nueva película de Dragon Ball<p>

─Te digo que si hubieran derrotado al canguro en la película habría quedado rara─ dijo Aydou

─y yo dijo que no, si te das cuenta le hubiera dado un aspecto más interesante además la poca pelea que se vio no fue taaaan emocionante─ contradijo

─Saben una cosa, par de otaku's mejor hablan algo de la escuela si, recuerden que eso es más importante─ Ichigo mejor tomo la delantera y detuvo tan interesante debate ─Además yo creo que la película tal y como esta merece unas cinco estrellas

─NOOOO─ dijeron ambos adolescentes

─Aunque no concuerde con Hiyori en su extraña teoría, creo que lo que estás diciendo es una aberración─

─Humhum─ asintió con la cabeza la pequeña rubia

Y así continuo tan interesante conversación hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de la preparatoria de Karakura

─bien ya llegamos─

─Gracias por traernos Kurosaki-san─

─si pa' nos vemos… pa… oto-san─

Ichigo no prestaba atención a nada pues estaba pasmado viendo una delgada figura que le resultaba muy conocida

_Flashback_

_Era__un__ nuevo periodo escolar en la secundaria de Karakura Ichigo Kurosaki había sido el último en llegar así que ahora corría a mas no poder, cuando de pronto vio a aquella joven de cabellos azabaches y un andar altanero si la tuviera de frente juraría que era Rukia, pero era imposible ¿verdad? Ella le dijo que se iría de viaje con su nii-sama por eso no la vio durante las vacaciones de verano_

─ _¡ICHIGOOO! ─ llamo una voz conocida_

_Volteo y ahora la pudo ver mejor era en serio era Rukia, Su Rukia, sorprendido corrió hasta ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un tierno beso en los labios ya que habían empezado a salir hace mucho así que si los veían no importaba pero si Byakuya se enteraba seguro lo mandaba muy lejos…_

─_Creí que no entrarías en este periodo─ dijo mientras aún estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia_

─_Jajá y dejarte solo para que después Ishida me cuente todo no gracias, mejor estoy aquí─ menciono divertida, empezando a separarse más ya que era peligroso que los vieran en esa posición con el uniforme y a unos metros de la institución_

─_Pues en ese caso creo que tienes razón, y que hacías aquí afuera no creía que la importante Kuchiki se retrasara─_

─_Bueno es que tuve que esperar a un Idiota que de seguro no puso su alarma─ dijo mientras le giñaba (;_

─_Bueno no fue mi culpa U.U─_

─_jajá era una broma─ soltó una risita_

─_Bien__ entonces vámonos ya, si tu hermano se entera que un "Idiota te hizo llegar tarde" lo golpeara y después su novia va actuar como una linda víctima de la circunstancias─ dijo en tono sarcástico_

─_Si claro─ rodo los ojos_

_Fin Flashback_

─Rukia…─ dijo mientras veía a aquella joven y entonces ella dándose cuenta volteo mostrando aquellos ojos amatistas

─Que te recuera a alguien─ dijo Aydou dándose cuenta de en quien posaba la mirada, de algún lugar la había visto, tal vez en los álbumes de fotos de su padre ─Es bonita─ dijo para sí mismo

─Par de idiotas dejen de ver a Kuchiki─ Dijo Hiyori para la sorpresa de Aydou y aún más para la de Ichigo

─ ¿La conoces? ─ Pregunto confundido el peli-naranja mayor

─Si, todo mundo habla de los primos Kuchiki, que no sabían─ Preguntó ─par de retrasados─ se burló ─Vámonos Aydou tendrás la oportunidad de conquistarla después, está en nuestra clase ─ se lo llevo a rastras

Por su parte Ichigo seguía extrañado se parecía mucho a Rukia, compartía su apellido y el hecho de que dijo primos ¿había alguien más?, si era así tenía tres interrogantes la primera ¿Esa chica misteriosa era hija de Rukia Kuchiki la misma que hace mucho se fue dejándolo? aunque no tenía derecho de reclamar, la segunda: Si Hiyori menciono algo de primos, ¿Byakuya había tenido un hijo? Y la última pero no la menos importante ¿Por qué Tatsuki no le dijo que los Kuchiki vendrían tan pronto? ─Iré a ver a Ishida el sabrá algo de esto─ se dijo

RIN-RIN-RIN─ sonó su celular

─Moshi-Moshi─

**─Ichigo-kun**

─oh, Senna, dime linda ¿qué pasó?

**─El señor Shiba vino a buscarte**

─ ¿Shiba? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre

**─Dijo que iría al hospital a verte además de que le proporcionaron la dirección, ¡ah! Y de que era un antiguo amigo tuyo**

─Pues no lo recuerdo, escucha iré a ver a Ishida para que me de la opinión respecto a un paciente─ (si claro un paciente) ─así que no iré al hospital por ahora linda─

**─Pero era muy amable además me conto que su esposa estaba algo mal y quería tu opinión al respecto─ **

─ ¡ah! ─ suspiro ─Está bien otro día iré a hablar con él, voy en camino al hospital ¿contenta?

**─si y mucho─ **

PIIII─ Colgó

─Otro día será─ se dijo a si mismo**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MIL DISCULPAS POR ESTA TARDANZA DE CASI UN AÑO PERO... ES QUE NO TENGO PERDON... <strong>

**LA UNIVERSIDAD CONSUME TODO MI PRECIADO TIEMPO GOMEN-NASAI, PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE PUEDA SER MAS LARGO Y MAS PRONTO  
><strong>


End file.
